Chimerical Perceptions
by Sinfonia Rossa
Summary: An endless masquerade. A painted ceiling. Paint cracks slowly at the edges. Two lives are not what they seem. Dark AU, NanoFate
1. Ch 1: Apotheosis

**Warnings: **This particular fic deals with mature themes later on in the fic, and bad language. So, erm, yeah. You have been warned. I'll change the rating if you guys think it's necessary.

**Chimerical Perceptions**

"_Masquerade…  
Paper faces on parade…  
Masquerade…  
Hide your face,  
so the world will  
never find you…"_

-Masquerade, Phantom of the Opera

Hatred…is a funny thing.

It starts out slow, beginning with the smallest hints of dislike. It slides forward then, crawling, slithering circles around your heart, fickle in the form of anger yet enduring as it becomes a grudge.

It can take on many shapes as it seeps into your soul: the smile on your face as you speak –spiteful even when the words you utter are kind –, your delighted laughter as bad things happen to those around you, the venomous expressions that leak out of your mouth when referring to other people, the way you take pleasure in watching others squirm. Hate has taught you how to mask your weaknesses. It has molded you, shaped the way you are until _it_ is what _defines you._

And one day, when you want to take it all back, when you want to revert to the person you used to be –the one with the genuine smiles and sincere words –, you find that you have nothing left to go back to.

Because you've forgotten who it was that you were in the first place.

Yes.

Hatred…is fucking hilarious.

**Chapter 1**: Apotheosis

"Drama and I- we've been over for a while now.

_She just tends to stalk my every step._"

When she was a little girl, she used to love climbing up the stairs to the roof so she could feel the wind on her face. The cold cleared her head and made it easier to think. There was also something incredibly attractive about the blue skies. Her father, who at the time had been level headed and kind, loved to tell her that she had been born a bird in her previous life and that that was the reason why she had always loved the sky. And since she was innocent, she believed him.

However, as she grew older and it became harder and harder to trust in fairy tales and happy endings, she could hardly bear to look at it.

Now, when she wanted to think, she went to the bathroom and lay back against the cool fiberglass of the bathtub. Now, when she wanted to think, she would stare at the ceiling and wonder when she had been placed inside a cage from which she could not escape.

"Go to hell, dad!"

"Don't you _ever_ talk to me like that again! Hey, get the fuck back here!"

"Screw you!"

The door to the bathroom rattled as another was slammed. Nanoha stared at the ceiling.

The paint was cracking at the edges.

XxX

"So, what are you doing Saturday night?"

Nanoha crossed her legs and looked up from observing her hands.

"I don't know. Are there any parties coming up?"

Alicia smirked in her seat.

"There's Chrono's party. And he's hot."

The brown haired girl rolled her eyes. She looked back at her nails. She'd have to paint them again soon.

"You know, Nanoha, you could afford to put more enthusiasm in your replies. I mean, I love you and everything, but your mood's getting me down."

"Do I look like I care?" She asked dryly.

"Well, no, but-"

"Then shut up already."

Alicia's mouth twitched in irritation but she kept quiet. She watched as the brown haired girl took out a mirror and studied her reflection before putting it away and shifting so she was facing the front of the class. The teacher had just walked inside, holding a stack of papers and frowning so horribly that it could only mean bad news. The blonde girl looked down at her notebook and sighed as she remembered something. She'd forgotten to copy Fate's homework the night before.

As the professor began his tirade towards her class, Nanoha studied the wrinkles on her blouse. She had decided earlier that morning that she would boycott her red, black, and white blazer for the rest of the week. She wasn't sure why she wanted to do it, although it probably had something to do with the fact that she hated it. She fingered the tie that hung loosely around her neck. His name was written there and she smiled.

She hated him.

XxX

The back of her neck itched. Perspiration lightly covered the area.

Nanoha forced herself to stand up, snapping at one of her classmates when he offered to help her. She dusted off her gym uniform and started walking, ignoring her teacher's furious whistles when she refused to run.

"That's it, Takamachi!" She shouted, red faced, "I'm sick of your attitude! Detention after school!"

Privately, she rolled her eyes.

"Yes _sir_."

The woman gritted her teeth and pointed towards the bleachers repetitively with short, stabbing motions. Her mouth barely formed the word, 'Now.' before she turned away and back to the other students. The brown haired girl dragged herself over to the stone benches and found an area shaded by a tree. She stretched out so she was lying along its length and crossed her arm over her face in order to cover her eyes.

"…Testarossa go! She's so fast!"

"I know! She's…!"

Nanoha moved her arm and opened an eye in time to see two girls jogging past her on the track. They were chatting animatedly and making wild hand gestures, all the while looking at the side opposite them. She followed the direction of their gazes, hoping to see Alicia finally beating her sister to a pulp in a race. Her eyes caught a glimpse of golden hair tied back with a black ribbon. Long legs moving so quickly she could barely see them.

Nanoha scowled and flipped onto her side, facing away from Alicia's obvious defeat. She closed her eyes.

The _other Testarossa_ was winning again.

XxX

"Nanoha, why don't you come up this time?"

She blinked and wearily stared at her math teacher. Did she look like she was paying attention and wanted to answer the question?

She looked at herself.

Her tie was crooked and she was splayed on top of her desk, head resting in the palm of her hand.

No. She didn't think so.

"No thanks." She refused, resting her head against her palm again.

"It wasn't a question."

Stupid, stupid math teacher.

"God dammit…" She muttered under her breath, grimacing.

She stood and reluctantly walked to the chalkboard. She stared at the problem for about five seconds before looking at her professor.

"I have no idea what I'm supposed to do here." She stated.

"We'll help you." He responded, smiling pleasantly.

Bastard.

She picked up the only piece of chalk there was and began by jotting down the formula. She then proceeded to bullshit her way through the problem.

"That's wrong, Nanoha. Try again."

She erased what she had done and dropped the chalk.

"Fuck this." She breathed to herself. Out loud, she spat, "You do it."

She moved towards her seat. As he glowered at her, someone very blonde and very tall blocked her way. A pianist's hand took her own and tugged her back towards the chalkboard.

Nanoha scowled.

It was the person she had been trying to ignore before the teacher had called on her.

"This is what you do, Takamachi."

She stood still, glaring rigidly as _the other Testarossa_ took the piece of chalk and began solving the problem. She could see her mistakes. It irritated her. Immensely.

"Very good, Fate. Take your seats." The bastard was smiling at the blonde genuinely.

Damn them. Damn them both.

She glowered at the burgundy eyed young woman as they took their seats. She ignored the teacher's stiff scowl as he looked at her.

"Oh, by the way, Nanoha…" Fate murmured as she jotted down what the professor was now starting to say; eyes like wine turned to look at her even as her hand moved quietly along the page. "You've got double detention after school."

Her glower worsened. Fate didn't even flinch.

"Why?" She spoke the word through clenched teeth, feeling rather irked.

Fate smiled at her and Nanoha could hear the sharp intakes of breath from the people seated around them.

Stupid, stupid Testarossa fan club.

"You left your blazer today."

And with that, she turned back to her notes.

The bitch.

XxX

The final bell had rung when Nanoha met up with Alicia again. They walked through the crowded halls, trying to make their way past the lockers and into the courtyard.

"So, do you think you can make it?" Alicia asked hopefully, hefting her books onto her right hand.

"I have double detention thanks to your bitch of a sister."

Alicia groaned.

"You're kidding me, right? She _knew_ we were going out today…" She fished her cell phone from her breast pocket and flipped it open, "Wait a second. Let me try talking to her…"

Her blonde friend speed dialed Fate's number. She almost immediately growled into the speaker.

"Fate…"

Nanoha tuned her out. She had heard so many of the Testarossa twins' arguments that it wasn't even funny anymore when Alicia practically snarled at her sister.

As the burgundy eyed twin trailed behind her, she walked through the double doors and out into the deserted courtyard. Sunlight filtered through the clouds and she suddenly felt as though she were standing in a spotlight with no one there to see her. She closed her eyes and began making her way to the tree in the center of the square. Her every step echoed against her ears.

Something wet hit her face. The light was suddenly shut out. Thunder crackled in the distance.

She paused and opened her eyes, standing still as it began to rain. Lips quirked into a dry smile. It figured that it would start raining when she wanted sunlight. She moved toward one of the stone benches and lay across it, eyes wide open to see it all.

"What the fuck are you doing, Nanoha?! Get back inside!"

She waved airily at Alicia. Let her think what she wanted. Quite frankly, she didn't care.

"Come _on_! Yuuno's looking for you!"

"Tell him I already left! Make something up!" She shouted back, rolling onto her side to face the bench.

She heard Alicia screech in annoyance.

"Fine! Be that way! I'm leaving!"

She took notice of the sound of the door slamming shut.

"Whatever." She muttered, and wrapped her arms around herself.

XxX

And she wasn't sure how long she stayed there, curled on the bench, shivering as the cold caught up to her. She was unaware of anything outside of her own mind, beyond the shouts echoing in her ears. Waking dreams drifted, fogging up her eyes, sometimes making her inhale sharply at the jagged flashes of longing they made her feel. Her nails dug deeply into her skin as she shifted, closing her eyes against the incoming raindrops. She smiled numbly as they slid down her face, chilling her to the bone.

And then suddenly, the rain stopped.

She exhaled harshly and opened her eyes. A black umbrella blocked the rain from her. A steady, ivory skinned pianist's hand held it up, long fingers curled around the base. Her own clenched reflexively as her blue eyes met those of dark wine, devoid of any emotion except a morbid sort of amusement. The _other Testarossa_ was soaked, blonde hair golden against her pale complexion. She smiled a crooked smile, the one Nanoha knew made the idiots from the Testarossa fan club swoon and trip over their words like the bunch of morons they were.

"You have detention now, Nanoha."

If anything about the girl had ever been attractive to her, it was her voice. And still, Nanoha rolled her eyes and smiled mockingly, eyes connected to Fate's through some magnetic force.

"Thanks for stating the obvious, teacher's pet." She smiled blandly. "Now that your message has been delivered, why don't you run along?"

The blonde smiled back. But when she spoke, her voice had an edge to it that had not been there before.

"You'll be serving your detention by cleaning up the homerooms. Guess who your supervisor is?"

Her smile fell.

"You're kidding me."

"The feeling's mutual."

"Bitch."

"I'm not the one snapping at everyone for no reason."

She sat up, glaring at the girl who only shrugged and smiled cheerfully, eyes dark and careful. Fate reached down and tugged gently on the tie around her neck, trying to pull her up. She complied. They stared at each other, a foot apart, the blonde's hand still holding her tie.

"Do I have to drag you all the way there?" Her voice was teasing.

Nanoha's lips twitched in irritation. She took the girl's hand in hers and pried it away before she was tempted to choke her. And much to her increasing dismay, the skin she held between her fingers was the softest she had felt in a while. Her burgundy gaze bore into her and Nanoha could feel the tension between them rising almost imperceptibly.

She seized the moment and gripped Fate's collar, pulling her towards her and pressing her lips flush against hers. She nibbled on the girl's bottom lip, so lightly they could both hardly feel it, and pulled away slowly, dragging her fingers gently down the sides of her arms.

She was pretty sure the shiver that ran down Fate's spine had nothing to do with the cold.

Then, she turned on her heels and walked towards the doors. When the blonde didn't follow, she smirked and looked over her shoulder. The girl was walking towards her unhurriedly, long blonde lashes casting shadows against her skin.

"I thought you hated me." Her voice was a soft murmur, lower than usual and all the more attractive.

"I do." She replied, opening the door for her and letting her go inside first. "I just thought that you're as broken as I am, so we'd make a nice pair of fuck buddies."

Burgundy eyes flashed as she stepped through the doorway.

"You assume too much, Takamachi."

"Do I?" Slate blue shone with amusement. "You're not as perfect as everyone makes you out to be."

"I never pretended to be."

"So then what is it that you hide beneath that mask?"

"What do you hide behind yours?"

"None of your business."

"Then I'm glad we understand each other." Her words were cold.

Nanoha smiled.

"I really hate you."

Fate smiled back. "How touching. I hate you too."

"We have a lot in common."

"Yes, we do. So how about that detention?"

"You just had to ruin my mood, didn't you, you bitch?"

A crooked smile was her answer.

**A/N**: I have no idea why I'm posting this now, since it's been ready and waiting for weeks now. But whatever.

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE**:

Arigatou Sheitarou's in the hospital. She's not quitting. She's just having a hard time. I'll try and keep you all posted, but I'm warning you. I'm a sporadic updater.


	2. Ch 2: Damaged

**Chimerical Perceptions**

"_Masquerade…  
Paper faces on parade…  
Masquerade…  
Hide your face,  
so the world will  
never find you…"_

It's not funny.

Stop laughing. Really. Because it's so morbidly unfair that you shouldn't be laughing.

Waking up not knowing who you are, not liking who you've become- stop it! You're fucking hysterical! Don't detach yourself from me! You and I- we're the same person! You've just forgotten who I am- who you are!

But please. Don't give up. You're only a distortion of who you once were.

You can still turn back. Just remember.

_It's not that simple._

…Yes it is! It _is_ that simple!

_Just because you say something over and over again doesn't make it true._

But- wait. No. Don't!

Stop laughing!

Stop!

_I can't._

**Chapter 2: **Damaged

"_Dreaming comes so easily  
'Cause it's all that I know.  
True love is a fairy tale…  
I'm damaged, how would I know?"_  
-Damaged, Plumb

"So…are you gay, Testarossa?"

She looked up from her papers. Nanoha was watching her expectantly, mouth quirked into a devilish smirk. Bangs partially obscured her eyes – slate blue sometimes light and other times like a churning ocean – and the rest of her hair was held up in a high ponytail. She was holding a wet sponge in her hands and it dripped water all over the floor.

Fate was tempted to tell the other girl to go screw herself. But with her luck, Nanoha's shamelessness and desire to make everyone else feel uncomfortable would prompt her to prop herself up on the teacher's desk and slip her hand into her-

"No." She replied, and looked down at her notebook. "Either way, I'm not into labels."

The girl laughed. It was a lilting sound, pleasing to the ear, but something about it reminded Fate of a child's laugh when caught doing something wrong but not caring about the repercussions.

"I am." Nanoha walked in front of her and slid forward, setting her elbows on the blonde's homework and leaning on the palms of her hands. "Gay, I mean."

Their faces were inches apart as they stared each other down. An unbidden memory rose in the back of her mind and she looked away from Nanoha's eyes, feeling her pulse quicken at the thought of the girl's lips. And the incident at the courtyard burned her. She looked back and smiled slowly, hand rising to draw circles on Nanoha's cheek.

Her fingers lightly traced the girl's lower lip, and they parted under her touch, nipping at them playfully. Blue eyes crinkled. The echoes of an unsaid promise.

Fate smirked and tapped the girl's face.

"Go finish your detention, Nanoha."

The girl's smile fell and her eyes flashed in annoyance.

"You're a tease." She accused, looking as though she wanted nothing more than to jump her on the spot.

Fate's smile dropped.

_You're a fucking tease! You goddamn whore!_

She stood up so abruptly that Nanoha staggered back, her face quickly masking her surprise. She gathered her things.

"Finish up here. I'm leaving." Her voice was cold and Nanoha nearly flinched at her glare.

"But wait-" She began to protest, "You're supposed to-"

"I'm not _supposed_ to _do_ anything." She snapped, and pushed her way past the girl, "Stay away from me, Takamachi."

She walked through the doors and took out her cell phone. She dialed the only number she had ever bothered to memorize down to the last digit.

"Hello?"

Music blared in the background.

"Alicia, I need help. It's happening again."

Anxiety was building up inside her. It was approaching, coming ever closer as the seconds ticked by.

"Where are you?" Her twin's voice was tinged with panic.

She could already hear the music fading, people asking where Alicia was going. It brought her a small sense of comfort.

"At the school. I'm headed to the girl's bathroom on the first floor. Call mom."

"I'm coming, Fate…I'm nearby, so don't worry, I'll get there soon…please be careful…"

She laughed lightly –a nervous sound – as the door to the lavatory came into view. She pushed past it.

"I love you, Alicia."

"Don't say it like that…" Anxiety poured into her sister's tone. "You'll be fine."

"Please hurry…"

"I love you too, Fate…"

She hung up. Her reflection looked back at her. She was still wet from the courtyard. The memory of the kiss seared across her lips and she burned.

She was unconscious before she hit the ground.

XxX

"My life's a waste."

She tossed the ball and watched as it struck her other half's outstretched hand. Alicia shifted in her chair and crossed her legs before tossing the ball back to her. She caught it nimbly.

"You say that and yet you're always spouting that bullshit during your speeches at the student council." The girl with the lighter colored eyes raised an eyebrow and snatched the ball from the air. "What is it that you say? 'We must always appreciate what we have and use it to better our lives and the circumstances of those around us'?"

Fate smiled crookedly.

"It's not my fault I'm a hypocrite."

The older girl rolled her eyes and threw the ball back.

"We're all hypocrites, Fate."

"Yes, but," She raised herself off the pillow and swung her legs over the side of her bed, "some are more than others. I'm the worst of them all. Like Holden, from the Catcher in the Rye."

"You're nothing like Holden."

"I am like him. Just in different ways."

"…God, you're starting to act like Nanoha."

She flinched and froze halfway to the door. Then she smiled coldly and turned to Alicia. With a flick of her wrist, she had thrown the ball as hard as she possibly could.

The elder twin caught it with a startled yelp.

"Tell her to stay away from me."

She slammed the door on her way out.

XxX

"Hey, Fate…can I speak with you for a moment?"

She blinked in surprise.

"Of course. What is it, Hayate?"

The brown haired girl smiled bemusedly.

"It's about your coming birthday party… and what I should get Alicia." She blushed, "Of course, I'm going to get you something as well, but…I mean…"

Fate laughed, genuinely amused.

"It's okay. I understand. But really, Hayate. You should know by now that Alicia adores you, and will therefore like anything you give her."

"…And if I wanted to get her a really nice birthday present anyway?"

She sighed. "I think she was ranting about a portrait she saw in some art studio at the mall. I'll leave the rest to you."

Hayate flashed her a brilliant smile.

"I'm not an investigative reporter for nothing! Thanks, Fate! See you later!"

Fate shook her head, lips quirked in an odd way, and continued organizing the bookshelves. She was in the middle of placing a particularly hard one when a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"You know, for someone whom everyone adores, you spend a lot of time alone."

She didn't dare turn around. And still, her pulse quickened.

"I've found I rather like the quiet. It gives me time to think."

"Oh." The voice sounded much closer now. "Am I…" Body heat, and then Nanoha had slid her way in front of her, resting her weight lightly on the bookcase. "…in those thoughts of yours?"

Fate tilted her head and smiled cheerfully.

"Actually, you're lucky I even remember your name."

That was another lie she could add to the list of reasons why she was going to hell. The girl had been invading her thoughts a lot more frequently since the incident at the courtyard the previous week.

"Ah, how delightful. Your lies show on your face."

"I think your lie detector might be broken, then."

"…Touché, goldilocks. Touché."

"…What are you doing here, Nanoha?"

The young woman with eyes of slate blue smirked. She fiddled with her tie as she watched her with dark eyes.

"The idea was to find out what bit you in the ass the last time we were _together_…" She drawled, "…and also, to see if you had reconsidered my offer." She laughed then, in the same, enticing way as before, "You might be irritating as hell, but I'm not blind. You're terribly attractive."

Fate beamed in a subtly sarcastic manner.

"I think I'll take that as an insult. How jolly you are, Nanoha. Is this how you woo every girl you try to fuck?"

"Nope. Normally I just ask them and they follow me willingly."

"Oh, drop dead at your feet, do they?"

"You'd be surprised how many girls here have approached me."

"Does Yuuno know his girlfriend is such a whore?"

Nanoha narrowed her eyebrows and straightened her posture, no longer leaning on the case. She took a step forward, head tilted, lips parted as she licked them lightly.

"First off, I'm not his girlfriend. And second, no, he doesn't. And if you know what's good for you, it'll stay that way."

This time, when Fate smiled, it was halfway genuine.

"For someone who spends most of her time trying to make sure people think she doesn't give a shit, you really care about Yuuno, don't you? Just like you care about Alicia, Arisa, and Suzuka, even though you try not to show it."

Nanoha took another step toward her. The tension was back again, as real as the book in her left hand felt underneath her fingertips.

"You are one seriously misguided individual if you think you can psychoanalyze me."

Her smile grew wider.

"The truth always stings, doesn't it?"

The book fell from her hands. It landed with a thunk beside her feet.

Book spines dug into her back, but she barely noticed them.

She was too busy catching fire, the sensation of the girl's body pressed against her own making her skin flush and her heart jump violently against her throat.

Breath scorching trails against her skin. A hand on her hip, the other brushing her arm lightly.

"Then that bit about me being in your thoughts…that stung a lot, didn't it?"

She suppressed a violent shiver and raised a hand to push her away.

And found herself grasping her closer instead as the girl's lips attached themselves to the skin on her neck, as that mouth nibbled and _sucked_, and everything was suddenly hotter, so much hotter than it had been only moments before and a breathless, traitorous little noise escaped her throat. It was desperate, then, the way Nanoha moved against her, hands pulling her head back to face her and she was being kissed, roughly and with no room for tenderness.

With hands buried in brown tresses, she kissed back.

XxX

"Just for the record…" Nanoha drawled, blonde hair curled around her finger, "I still hate you."

Fate still had no idea how the other girl had ended up on her back on the floor, but she did have _some_ idea as to how her own shirt had gotten halfway unbuttoned, exposing a good part of her collarbone. Which was now riddled with marks. Either way, she was annoyed with herself.

From her spot above her, she smiled sardonically.

"It shows. My neck will be bruised for days." She tilted her head and watched her through half lidded eyes, unknowingly unleashing the full power of her gaze upon the other girl. "Are you sure you're not a vampire?"

Nanoha laughed –it was off, somehow – and resumed playing with golden locks.

"I'd have killed you a long time ago if that were true."

Fate almost smiled. She slid out of the girl's grasp and stood up, intent on fixing her shirt. And her skirt, for that matter. Nanoha followed her up, and while making her way to her school bag, leaned up toward Fate and stole another kiss.

"What…the…fuck…?"

They both turned around to face Alicia.

A rare curse word slipped past her lips. "Shit."

Alicia floundered, her eyes wide, mind struggling to think something other than, 'holy Jesus turtle.'

Meanwhile, Nanoha's expression was impassive, although her eyes said differently.

"This is awkward." She stated, before seating herself on one of the many empty tables.

Finally, Alicia managed to say something.

"What the fuck?!"

Fate looked at Nanoha. "Well. Explain yourself."

The brown haired girl scowled. "Why should I? She's _your_ sister."

"She's _your_ best friend."

"She's _your_ twin."

"You kissed _me_."

"What about earlier, huh? Did your tongue lose its bearings and somehow end up in my mouth?"

"Too much information!" Alicia shrieked, covering her ears with her hands.

"Quiet in the library!"

They stared at each other in silence for a few brief seconds before her twin grabbed both their hands and dragged them out the library doors.

"Hey Fate, Alicia."

"Quiet, Chrono!"

She marched them straight into a janitor's closet before locking the door behind them and turning on the light. She glared at Fate.

"What the hell, Fate?!" She exclaimed, "First you're all Darth Vader on my ass for mentioning her name, and now you're making out with her in a secluded part of the library?! If I had walked in on you earlier…" She shuddered, "Never mind. I don't want to finish that thought." She blinked, shook her head, and asked, "When the hell did this even happen?"

Nanoha shifted and leaned against the wall.

"I kissed her in the courtyard last week."

Alicia's eyes darkened.

"Then…" She looked at Fate. "Is that why…?"

She gritted her teeth, a sudden, sharp flare of anger raising her hackles. She swallowed.

"No." She spoke slowly and deliberately in order to control her voice. "She had nothing to do with that."

For the first time, confusion was wholly apparent in the brown haired girl's face. But she knew better than to ask.

"Call this thing off, Fate. She's going to hurt you."

"She _can't_ hurt me." The youngest twin said softly, "Just like _I_ can't hurt _her._"

"We hate each other." Nanoha supplied helpfully.

Disbelief colored Alicia's features.

"Then _why_?" She whispered, crossing her arms over her stomach as it flipped unpleasantly.

The blue eyed girl pushed herself off the wall and smiled at her. It was painful to look at. Fate was sure Nanoha hadn't meant for so much to show through such a simple action.

"Because it's fun."

And with that, the girl turned to Fate, kissed her on the cheek, opened the door, and waltzed right through it.

She sighed.

That girl was just lucky her hormones were temporarily faulty.

**A/N: **

Well, I was originally planning on updating Caligo before this, but then this morning, I had a flash of inspiration. And this came out. The tone's a bit lighter at the end, but don't expect that to last. If anything, it'll get a lot worse before it gets better.

Anyway, Caligo's definitely my next update, and then Through An Artist's Eyes. Thanks for reading.


End file.
